Le fils de Coeur
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry, jeune survivant, devient le fils de Severus Snape, professeur de potion et pour ce gamin, son papa est le meilleur ! HP/SS Mentor ; HP/DM Amoureux.
1. Les premiers pas en tant que père !

**Disclamer :** L'histoire et certains futurs personnages m'appartiennent.

 **Relation :** HP/SS : mentor ; HP/DM : amoureux

 **Remarque :** Je cherche une beta pour mes étourderies !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Albus, vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants, grogne l'homme vêtu de noir.

\- S'il vous plaît Severus, on ne va pas laisser le jeune Harry chez la soeur de Lily, il doit déjà être assez traumatisé, supplie le directeur de Poudlard.

-...

\- Severus... Harry a besoin de vous, annonce le vieux directeur.

\- D'accord mais je le fais seulement pour Lily et Harry, râle le maître de potion même si il est content d'avoir finalement la garde du fils de sa défunte meilleure amie.

\- Je vous amène Harry demain, au chaudron haveur car je présume que vous n'aviez pas prévu d'avoir un enfant ? Questionne narquoisement l'homme à la barbe.

\- En effet.

 **SS/HP/DM/SS/HP/DM/SS/HP/DM**

Le lendemain matin, Severus se lève en faisant craquer son dos douloureux. Il jette un coup d'oeil à son horloge qui se trouva pendu au mur découvrant qu'il est 10h30, bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il met sa plus belle robe noir avant de partir pour le chemin de traverse pour rejoindre Albus et le jeune Harry. Après avoir fait sa toilette directement le professeur de Poudlard transplane devant le chaudron baveur, malheureusement pour lui sa robe n'est pas assez chaud par rapport à la température extérieur, ainsi il se lance un sort de réchauffe avant de rentrer dans la pub sorcière. En entrant une chaleur confortable l'accueil, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ferme les yeux avant de faire passer son regard noir de table en table jusqu'à repérer un petit garçon et son patron. En avançant vers lui remarque que Harry, le fils de Lily et James, garde la tête baissé tout en jetant des regards émerveillés autour de lui.

\- Ha ! Severus, enfin, pour la première fois de votre vie vous êtes en retard, rigole le vieux directeur sous le regard blasé de son employer.

\- Bonjour Albus, salut froidement le maître de potion, Bonjour Harry, salut chaleureusement le pationiste alors que le jeune homme lève la tête le temps de le voir avant de la baisser de nouveau ses yeux émeraudes vers le sol.

\- Je dois malheureusement vous laisser car j'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre, bonne journée les jeunes, signale le vieil homme à la barbe blanche avant de partir après avoir payé la commande.

Le directeur de Poudlard part plus vite qu'un vif d'or. Severus s'assoit à la place de son patron avant d'observer le fils de sa meilleure amie : il possède des cheveux marrons et indisciplinés comme son père et les yeux émeraudes de sa mère. Sans aucun doute quand le jeune homme sera grand, toutes les filles de Poudlard craqueront pour lui.7

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Questionne Severus en faisant un sourire rassurant au garçon qui hoche la tête en le regardant avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Le professeur de potion commande donc un chocolat au lait que le serveur s'empresse de lui donner. Le petit garçon boit la boisson avec avidité, adorant certainement le chocolat. Severus Snape sourit en voyant des moustaches sur le visage de son fils de coeur. Il avance une serviette blanche vers le visage de son garçon et lui essuie le chocolat présent sur son visage. Le jeune Potter se décontracte en voyant que Severus ne le tape pas comme son oncle avant de sourire timidement.

\- Merci monsieur, répond timidement le petit garçon.

\- De rien Harry, tu viens avec moi pour qu'on t'achète des meubles pour ta chambre, exige gentiment le père en prenant la main du petit garçon qui la serre avec un petit sourire.

Severus, rentre dans le magasin de brick à brack en tenant toujours la main de son nouveau protégé. Le petit brun regarde autour de lui avec de gros yeux, après tout il vient juste d'apprendre que la magie, les sorciers et les baguettes magiques existent. Le professeur de potion s'agenouille devant Harry en lui présentant un panier.

\- Tu vois le panier Harry ? Tu vas le prendre et mettre tout ce que tu veux de dans pour décorer ou meubler ta chambre, d'accord ? Interroge l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Oui monsieur, merci.

Harry avance à travers les rayons. Pendant sa promenade le jeune homme trouve le système des planètes animés qu'il met dans le panier pour sa chambre ainsi qu'une peluche géante en forme de cerf comme sa petite peluche, le dernier des Potter trouve un lot de cahier et Harry le prend pour apprendre à écrire et avoir un journal intime, la promenade continue ainsi et à la fin se trouve dans le panier : le système des planètes, une peluche en forme de cerf, un lot de 5 cahiers, un lot de dessin (crayon, feuille blanche, cahier de dessin, fusains, pinceaux, toiles…), un coffre remplit de jeux de sociétés, une géante ardoise à accroché à un mur et des crayon pour tableau de toutes les couleurs, un lot de BD, Roman et livre pour apprendre, un plafond étoilé animé, un réveil, un lot de matériel DIY et des kits de potion. Le jeune homme regarde son panier en se disant que c'est trop remplit, quand Harry allait tout reposer une main se pose sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Le brun se retourne vers son nouveau père.

\- Pourquoi tu reposes Harry ? Demande le professeur de potion en souriant gentiment.

\- Il y en a trop, annonce le brun en reposant sa peluche seulement l'homme prend sa peluche pour la remettre dans le panier.

\- Bien sur que non Harry, il y en a même pas assez, viens avec moi.

Harry et Severus refont le tours des rayons et ils rajoutent dans le panier, un bureau avec un tiroir à rallonge pour ranger toutes ces affaires comme il le décide, une bibliothèque pour les livres du petit bonhomme, un train avec un chemin de fer pour jouer, des plumes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, plusieurs tissus pour que l'homme lui apprenne à coudre pour faire des pantalons, des écharpes… lui même.

\- Ça c'est remplit mon coeur, annonce Severus en montrant le panier qui déborde légèrement.

\- Merci... papa, je t'aime, dit timidement le petit brun en faisant un bisous sur la joue de son papa.

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison mais d'abord je te paie une glace, répond le professeur de potion en portant son enfant comme le ferait un père.

\- Ouai !

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Review ?

Merci d'avance pour vos futurs commentaires !

A la prochaine !


	2. Le ranch, les Malfoy et l'adoption

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter et ces personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Couple :** HP/DM

 **Message :** Ma correctrice est surchargé donc le chapitre n'est pas corrigé !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Son adoption, le ranch et les Malfoy**

Harry s'assoit sur son nouveau lit et premier lit en souriant en touchant les draps en coton de couleur chocolat et crème. Sa chambre est assez simple tout en étant parfaite pour le petit garçon. Dans un coin il y a un bureau avec un tiroir à rallonge mettant toutes les affaires de bureau de dans comme son matériel de dessin, il y a son lit en bois dans le coin opposé à son bureau, un tapis blanc à côté de son matelas, un coffre en bois contenant toute sorte de joué, une bibliothèque avec des peluches et des livres. Un des murs se trouve être une grande fenêtre, le plafond possède des étoiles et les trois autres murs représentent la jungle et les animaux sont aussi animés.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte en bois massif de couleur chocolat. Le jeune homme annonce d'une petite voix timide "entrez !". Son nouveau papa rentre dans sa pièce pour découvrir son fiston assit sur le lit en train de caresser le lit comme si c'était un tissu précieux.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ? Interroge Severus alors que le petit brun hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Écoute Harry, je voudrais te poser une question et évidement tu peux dire non, d'accord ? Je voudrais savoir si tu acceptes que je sois ton père au non de la loi ? Est ce que tu veux bien que je t'adopte.

\- …

\- Je tiens à te rappeler que tu peux dire non, signale Severus même si le silence de Harry le blesse.

\- Oui ! Cri le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de son père qui le rattrape tant bien que mal.

\- Je suis heureux que tu acceptes mon coeur mais l'adoption sorcière est différente de celle des moldus car quand la cérémonie d'adoption sera terminé tu prendras l'apparence du fils que j'aurais du avoir, mais… J'espère que cela ne te fera pas changer d'avis en plus tu auras un parrain aussi, il s'appelle Lucius Malfoy et il a un petit garçon et je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer, annonce le professeur de Potions.

\- Je le veux quand même papa, s'exclame Harry et lui faisant un câlin.

Severus sert le petit garçon contre son coeur en souriant, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Des larmes de joie tombent sur les épaules recouvert de tissu de son futur fils, depuis tout ce temps le professeur de potion veut un fils, seulement la seule femme qui a aimé est morte marié avec cette idiot de James Potter. Il essuie ses larmes discrètement pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Celui-ci se détache de son père pour lui envoyer un sourire éblouissant.

Le maître de potion rédige une lettre pour le ministre de la magie. Pendant ce temps Harry lit un livre animé et Severus prépare un questionnaire pour les quatrièmes années. Une réponse arrive rapidement indiquant l'heure de la cérémonie pour l'adoption.

Harry ne c'est pas rendu compte que hier c'était son anniversaire. Au départ le professeur a voulu lui offrir quelque chose de simple comme des vêtements, un balais pour enfant ou autre joué mais il a décidé de lui montrer son ranch qui possède une trentaine de cheveux, deux licornes, cinq pégase et six sombrals. Quand le petit brun apprend que son futur père à un ranch avec plein de chevaux sont sourire déjà grand s'élargie et ses yeux pétilles comme ceux de Dumbledore.

Severus et Harry descendent or de la maison pour aller au ranch, cependant on le voit déjà de loin. Plus ils avancent plus le maître de potion remarque il y a déjà quelqu'un sur sa propriété. En approchant l'ancien meilleur ami de Lily reconnaît Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy. Les parents observent le petit blond qui caresse une jument pie enceinte de jumeaux qui va d'ailleurs bientôt accoucher. Quand Draco était petit, Severus lui avait appris à monter. Le petit Malfoy repère rapidement son parrain ainsi que le petit garçon brun accroché à sa main. Lucius et Narcissa froncent les sourcils en voyant un garçon semblable à James Potter sauf pour les yeux.

\- Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, salut le maître de potion, je vous présente Harry, mon futur fils.

\- Pardon ?! Interroge l'ancienne Black.

\- Je vais adopter Harry et j'aimerai que vous soyez son parrain et sa marraine, annonce Severus.

\- Heu…. Mais ce n'est pas le fils de James Potter, Harry, le survivant ? Questionne Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, cela vous pose un problème ? Demande froidement le parrain de Draco.

\- Non, pas du tout, s'exclame Narcissa, ravit d'être marraine. Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour, répond timidement le fils de Severus en se cachant derrière ces jambes.

Draco observe le petit brun avec un sourire, enfin il va pouvoir jouer avec un copain. Quand le futur fils de son parrain lève les yeux vers le blond, Harry se met à rougir faisant sourire encore plus l'héritier Malfoy. _Il est mignon quand il rougit, songe le petit blond avant de secouer la tête_. Les yeux émeraudes se posent ensuite sur les chevaux présent dans le pré, le regard gêné devient à nouveau pétillant. Harry approche de la barrière et met sa main devant les naseaux de la jument pour qu'elle le sente et après le petit garçon caresse l'encolure de noirs et blanche de la jument avec difficulté à cause de sa petite taille.

\- Elle s'appelle Tania, annonce Severus en rejoignant son fils. Si tu veux je t'apprendrais à monter à cheval quand tu seras un peu plus grand.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande le petit avec enthousiame.

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux m'aider à brosser les poneys avec Draco ? Questionna le maître de potion alors que les deux enfants hochent la tête ravi.

Les Malfoy et les Snape se dirigent vers les écuries pour prendre une caisse avec des brosses, étriers, bouchon… Le petit Harry commence par brosser un poney du nom de Dady, il a une robe couleur café au lait et fait la taille du brun. Pendant toute la journée les parents aident les enfants à prendre soin des poneys comme Dady, Symphonie, Merlin…

\- Harry ! On doit y aller mon chérie, annonce le futur père de Potter.

\- Où sa ? Interroge le petit brun en tournant la tête vers son père.

\- On va être en retard à la cérémonie qui peut te permettre d'être mon fils, expliqua le professeur de Poudlard.

\- Peut-on venir ? Questionna les Malfoy.

\- Bien sur.

Tout le monde transplane au ministère de la magie pour assister à l'adoption du petit Harry. En arrivant devant l'accueil, les Snape et les Malfoy voient Albus qui les attend patiemment. La secrétaire les guide vers une salle où le ministre les attend pour la cérémonie. Il ne parait spécialement ravi de la tournure des évènements. Certainement à cause de l'échec lorsqu'il a essayé d'arrêter Severus Snape après la première guerre.

\- Ah ! Mes amis, vous avez faillit être en retard, annonce le ministre de la magie avec un sourire faux.

\- Excusez nous pour notre retard, je les ai retardé, réplique Lucius d'une voix froide.

\- Ce n'est rien mon ami… Bon commençons. Harry, monsieur Snape approchez-vous, exigea Fudje d'une voix amicale.

\- Donnez moi une de vos mains, reprit le ministre.

Le petit garçon et le professeur de potion tendent leur main alors que Fudje sort un couteau faisant reculer Harry. Severus Snape envoie un regard noir au ministre de la magie avant de rassurer le petit Potter en disant qu'il doit faire une petit coupure pour avoir de son sang pour l'adoption. Le brun hoche la tête montrant qu'il a compris. Snape se coupe la main lui même faisant couler du sang dans la coupe et fait de même avec son futur fils. Finalement, le ministre de la magie exige que Harry et Severus doivent boire la coupe. Le professeur de Poudlard commence à boire avant de passer la suite à son futur enfant qui le boit après une hésitation.

La transformation commence, Harry grandit un petit peu prenant deux ou trois centimètres, il garde les même yeux mais un petit peu plus foncé, ses cheveux s'allongent et deviennent noirs comme ceux de son nouveau père. Le visage du brun s'affine lui donnant un air angélique. Quand le petit aux cheveux noirs lèvent ses yeux vers son père, celui-ci ressent un choque. Devant lui se trouve sa copie miniature. Il s'agenouille devant l'ancien fils de James et Lily.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir t'appeler fils...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
